Naruto of the Valley of the Wind
by Moritaka1900
Summary: What if Naruto's ancestor was Nausicaa? What would happen if she was with Naruto to guide him? In this story, Naruto has some of Nausicaa's personality and hair colour. Also, he will have Nausicaa's glider and pet, Teto.


**Naruto of the Valley of the Wind**

**Summary: What if Naruto's ancestor was Nausicaa? What would happen if she was with Naruto to guide him? In this story, Naruto has Nausicaa's personality and hair colour. Also, he will have Nausicaa's glider and pet, Teto.**

Naruto Uzumaki. The boy, who holds the Nine Tails fox at bay, was a lonely little child whose ancestry was unknown. He just failed the Genin Exams and took up a 'make-up test'. It was revealed to be a ploy to get the Forbidden Scroll by Mizuki. After Naruto got away with help from Iruka, he found a hole in a tree. His curiosity rose and he approached it. Unfortunately, the grass around the tree was wet and Naruto accidentally slipped in the hole. He landed on the soft soil. He looked around and saw an object covered with a long cloth. He removed the cloth and in the process, removed all the dust that was on the cloth. It revealed glider. Naruto inspected it until a small furry animal jumped on his arm and ran around his arm. He felt a small sense of familiarity but he didn't know what it was.

"_It's because you are my descendant" said a sweet voice in his mind._

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

_**Naruto looked around and he was in a place where there was windmills and mountains surrounding the small village. As he walked around, he found a young girl wearing a blue shirt with white crest drawn on the shirt. She had brown eyes and red hair. She looked at Naruto with a smile.**_

"_**Child, you don't have to be nervous. Now you must be wondering who I am, aren't you?" said the girl**_

_**Naruto nodded and she said, "My name is Nausicaa, Princess of the Valley of the Wind. I am your ancestor, my dear Naruto."**_

_**Naruto was shocked! To be a descendant of Nausicaa, was a legend! Nausicaa smiled at him and said, "This mindscape was my homeland, The Valley of the Wind. A long time ago, the world was ravaged by toxic plants and giant insects. I was barely able to make peace between man and insects. I had to go through great peril in order to achieve this. After all this, a new creature came about ravaging the lands even the Valley of the Wind. My people were barely able to escape until a man called the Sage of the Six Paths stopped the creature and sealed the beast in him. We were the first to be taught how to use Chakra and to use it in a good cause. As the years goes by, the Valley of the Wind was a peaceful village until war between clans made the valley become wiped out from the map." Said Nausicaa sadly**_

"_**Then, that means…." Said Naruto**_

"_**Yes, you are the last of us" said Nausicaa**_

_**Naruto took in all of the information until Nausicaa spoke again, "I will be guiding you on your journey as well as the souls of your parents sealed in you. We will help you. First, I have changed your clothes similar to mine. Orange doesn't suit you. Also, the glider is yours. Only you can use naturally even though you haven't had any practise with it. Oh, I forgot to mention there should be an animal with long ears and a tail, its name is Teto." **_

_**Naruto nodded and said, "So you won't leave me, Grandma Nausicaa?"**_

_**Nausicaa giggled at the name he gave her and replied, "Yes, Naruto. I will be with you always. Now go and show Konoha who they messed with. When they see the glider, they see me"**_

_**Naruto nodded and left his mindscape with Nausicaa looking on. Nausicaa walked toward one of the mills and said, "You'd be proud of him, Kushina. He's just like me in many ways." In the mill were two people, Minato and Kushina. They both looked on proud of their son and looked forward to meeting him later on.**_

Naruto woke up and found Teto looking at him curiously. He stroked Teto and walked towards the glider with Teto on his shoulder and the scroll on the back of his waist. He got on the glider and powered it up. The glider lifted up and he flew out of the ground and into the sky. Naruto was amazed with the glider's power. He powered it up and went to Konoha. Everyone around Konoha saw him and realised that they messed with Nausicaa's descendant. Everyone was terrified of what he could do. As he flew around, everyone bowed as he flew. He then flew low and went to the tower to return the scroll. Also, to confront the Sandaime with Nausicaa to get answers.

**Author's note: I'm currently building this up so please be patient. Also, if anyone's a fan of my Ultraman Mebius story, I'm putting a hiatus on it for now and continue with Nano shinobi and Fall of Rapture as well as this.**


End file.
